


Virée à la plage

by Ploum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, beach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Petite virée à la plage pour Azula et sa bande.
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)





	Virée à la plage

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Avatar le Dernier Maitre de l'Air appartiennent à ses ayants-droits, je ne détiens aucun droit les concernant. Seuls l'histoire et quelques personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent de ce fait.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils allaient à la mer, tous les quatre, pourtant cela faisait si longtemps qu’ils apprécièrent cette parenthèse comme si cela l’était. Comme chacun avait ses occupations, car tous étaient des enfants de personnalités importantes – deux héritiers du Seigneur du Feu et deux filles de dignitaires –, ils n’avaient que peu de temps pour se retrouver, se trouvant le plus souvent dans des villes différentes. Et avec l’âge, s’alourdiraient peu à peu leurs charges respectives… Alors dès qu’ils le pouvaient, comme en ce jour, ils en profitaient.

Et par une telle chaleur, quoi de mieux que de profiter du bord de la mer ?

Ty Lee, la première, s’était jetée à l’eau dans de grands cris pendant que Mai, plus mesurée, préféra d’abord installer sa serviette. Celle de Ty Lee reposait en un tas informe sur le sable, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Mai, désapprobatrice. Cela ne l’empêcha pas, après quelques secondes, d’attraper le tissu pour l’étendre elle-même.

– Tu aurais dû le lui laisser. Ce n’est pas comme si cela la gênait, pour ce qu’elle en fait ensuite…

Mai se retourna pour faire face à Azula, qui venait de parler. Cette dernière était accompagnée de son frère, Zuko, détail qu’elle n’avait pas précisé – en parlant de son frère, prince héritier, elle n’avait évoqué que son emploi du temps de plus en plus chargé. Habillé uniquement d’un short de bain, sa tenue ne laissait aucun doute quant à la raison de sa présence. Son torse était laissé à découvert et ses muscles luisaient sous le soleil intense. Mai se mit à rougir à cette vue et détourna le visage de ce dernier pour se concentrer sur son amie. Elle plissa les yeux devant son sourire satisfait. Elle savait qu’elle l’avait fait exprès. C’était toujours le cas, depuis qu’elles se connaissaient et surtout, depuis qu’Azula avait connaissance de son béguin pour Zuko. Combien de plans avait-elle fomenté pour s’amuser à leurs dépens ? Elle ne les comptait même plus. L’essentiel de ses chutes malencontreuses sur Zuko et inversement était de son fait. Mai était bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois. Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle se disait et s’efforçait de faire à chaque fois depuis qu’elle avait compris ses manigances, souvent en vain. Azula était bien trop maligne pour y parvenir.

Mai conserva un visage impassible alors qu’elle haussait les épaules avec nonchalance, en s’efforçant d’oublier le regard de Zuko posé sur elle – incapable de déterminer comment il la voyait et, le cœur battant, elle espérait sans espérer qu’elle fût désirable à ses yeux. Avant de jeter aussitôt cette pensée qu’elle considéra comme inutile.

– C’est plutôt moi que cela gêne. Elle a tendance à la secouer ensuite et à mettre du sable partout, dont sur moi.

– Eh, Zuko, tu es là ? Je ne t’avais pas vu ! cria alors Ty Lee, qui venait d’apercevoir le susnommé.

Elle lui adressa de grands gestes de bras en guise de salutations, et lui-même lui répondit par un simple signe de tête. Puis elle reprit ses acrobaties comme si de rien n’était, au ravissement des quelques spectateurs qu’elle avait réunis – dont beaucoup d’enfants. Des éclats de rire retentirent tandis que Zuko installait négligemment sa serviette avant de gagner l’eau sans un mot. Le regard d’Azula se fixa sur Ty Lee et ses sourcils se froncèrent, désapprobatrice. Ty Lee passait beaucoup de temps avec une troupe de cirque, autant pour les observer que pour se mêler à eux et apprendre leurs techniques. Jusqu’à devenir un membre à part entière ? Au début, Azula n’y aurait jamais cru, jugeant l’idée ridicule ; comment une fille d’aussi bonne naissance que son amie pourrait aspirer à un tel avenir ? Elle s’était juste dit qu’il s’agissait d’un caprice pour se distinguer de ses nombreuses sœurs. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille y consacrait des efforts et plus la princesse doutait.

– Elle est douée.

Zuko. Détrempé, il revenait de l’eau qui avait été envahie par une armée de jeunes excités et un peu éméchés. Un simple coup d’œil conforta Azula que son frère parlait de Ty Lee. Azula s’abstint de répondre. Elle l’était. Elle l’avait toujours été. Dynamique et sportive, Ty Lee avait toujours excellé dans le combat grâce à sa souplesse et à sa rapidité, et avec sa connaissance des points de Chi qu’elle était capable de bloquer, elle était extrêmement dangereuse, même sans maitrise. _Pas comme toi_ , se fit-elle la réflexion en songeant à son frère avec mépris. Sa lèvre se retroussa instinctivement ; elle se força à prendre un air neutre avant de détourner les yeux de Ty Lee, avant que celle-ci ne se posât des questions – sans doute avait-elle déjà remarqué son attention portée sur elle. Vraiment, travailler dans un cirque serait un véritable gâchis. _Elle est intelligente, elle doit en avoir conscience_ , se rassura-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur la serviette sans un mot.

– Elle s’entraine dur et cela se voit, acheva Mai d’une voix neutre.

Un silence inconfortable suivit ces paroles. Au début, Azula ne chercha pas à le rompre mais, voyant la gêne de Mai qui n’osait pas regarder Zuko, assise sous le parasol et les yeux perdus sur ses pieds qu’elle plongeait dans le sable avec peu d’entrain, et ce dernier, allongé et les yeux fermés, elle décida de mettre fin à cette scène qu’elle jugeait désolante.

Elle se leva brusquement, ce qui attira tout juste une œillade de la part de Mai, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Zuko ne bougea pas d’un iota.

– Qui pour une petite baignade ?

Zuko ne réagit pas et Mai se contenta de secouer mollement la tête en signe de dénégation avant de plonger son visage entre ses genoux. Azula fit la moue. Lamentable mais prévisible. Elle croisa les bras.

– Mai, tu es venue ici pour quoi ?

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et s’approcha de Zuko pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le flanc. Il ouvrit des yeux et se redressa avant de repousser la jambe de sa sœur qui s’apprêtait à recommencer.

– Mais c’est quoi ton problème ?

– Je te réveille, sinon à ce rythme-là tu vas finir en écrevisse grillée ! rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, avant de susurrer : A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veuilles ?

Zuko poussa un soupir avant que son regard n’alternât entre l’eau et sa sœur. Plusieurs espaces s’étaient dégagés, invitant d’éventuels baigneurs à venir les remplir ; mais s’il était tenté de retourner dans l’eau, poussé par la chaleur et par l’ennui, la pression de sa sœur le dissuadait de s’y rendre. Elle était trop louche pour être innocente. Il avait le sentiment qu’elle préparait un mauvais coup.

Pressée par l’insistance d’Azula, Mai céda – pour quelques minutes, précisa-t-elle, juste pour se rafraichir – et l’attitude trop enthousiaste de la princesse convainquit son frère que son impression était justifiée.

– Et toi, Zuko ?

Une moue sur les lèvres, il finit par céder, poussé par Mai dont le regard se posa sur lui. Pour quelle raison ? Il l’ignorait lui-même et il n’y pensa pas, préférant considérer Azula avec défiance. Il se méfiait d’elle mais s’il faisait attention à la garder à une certaine distance de lui et à la surveiller, cela devrait le faire !

Il comprit son erreur quelques minutes après qu’ils fussent entrés dans l’eau. Sous prétexte d’une bataille d’eau, Azula avait réussi à bousculer Mai sur lui et par automatisme, il l’avait attrapé entre ses bras en chutant. Tous deux crachotant de l’eau, Mai bondit hors de la prise du jeune homme pour pointer Azula du doigt, pliée en deux de rire alors qu’elle-même frissonnait d’une rage mal contenue.

– Toi ! Tu…

Comme elle ne parvint pas à mettre les mots sur l’objet de sa colère – cela reviendrait à s’avouer devant Zuko –, elle finit par quitter l’eau, furibonde, sous les gloussements d’Azula qui se calmait progressivement. Zuko, plus gêné qu’autre chose, ne la suivit pas mais s’éloigna de sa sœur, boudeur.

– Le jeu est terminé.

Azula ne chercha pas à le suivre. Elle avait eu ce qu’elle voulait, après tout. 


End file.
